ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Versad
''' '''is a warrior from week 1 and the Ultimate Champion of Series 7. wore the mountain emblem in his first week and the tree emblem in his final week. His real name is Adam Weavers. Challenges Faced Day One Challenges wore the mountain emblem and was leading the group. He won Warrior's Race, Spider's Web and Long Staff. But the Skull Cage was too much for him as was the Demon Army. His standard bears 7 lives, alongside all of the others, except Nisab. Day Two Challenges was worried that he may lose his third life in a row in Battle of the Boats, but with Nisab and Kelpa, he succeeded and Nisab says she has won her first challenge. He then succeeded in Loch Leap, plus he regained a life. Then, at The Gorge, he gave two of his three rings to Beron when they won the challenge and won at the Battering Rams once again with the help of Kelpa and Mygar. Day Three Challenges wasn't worried about Nisab's elimination. He climbed up the Cliff Face and escaped the demon along with Beron, despite seeing Beron regaining back one of his lives, but he got eliminated in Demon Square. He did manage to hit a mine at Target Run and come second at the Deep Loch, not unhappy about Kelpa coming in first. Day Four Challenges , despite seeing Lisan getting eliminated, managed to hit the vessel at Fire Water, having doing so on the last rock and won back a life. He defeated Beron, his old rival, at the Wrestling Ring. But his knowledge didn't pay him off at the Riddle Bridge, but at the High Walk, it netted him four rings and no lives were lost. Day Five Challenges was sad that Mygar went out yesterday at the Way of the Warrior, but he was still happy that he was in first place. The three friends then headed to the Blasted Mountain. But he and Kelpa didn't make it across the Chasm, but Versad did win the Boulder Run, the Lava Pit and the Stone Soldiers. When they entered the Last Stand, Versad has a massive head start as he had the highest number of lives. He was the first warrior to go into the final week with Beron following him into the portal. Final Week Day One Challenges wore the tree emblem. He was leading in the first three challenges, but Sonos defeated him in Ring Rack, because Sonos was low on lives and he really needed to win this challenge, allowing Versad to sacrifice his first-place lead. Day Two Challenges felt like he was going to cry after seeing Lenat go out on the first day, but he was in second place. He won Fire Water again and the Wrestling Ring, where he defeated Hanso. But his communication efforts weren't good at The Gorge, but he and Danil succeeded in Demon Square where he failed last week. Day Three Challenges was upset about Beron getting eliminated and longed to see his friend again. But unfortunately, he didn't succeed at the Loch Leap and the Treasure Ring challenge, but his luck changed as he and Hanso built a strong tower slowly and carefully to get them to grab the rings from the forest canopy, allowing him to regain a life. Day Four Challenges , Hanso and Danil were the top three warriors left, but he was disappointed about Sonos's elimination. He and Hanso succeeded in Target Run, but like last week, he lost a life when he dislodged a red skull in the Skull Cage. He defeated both Hanso and Danil at the Long Staff and won the Leap of Faith and didn't lose a life. Day Five Challenges felt sorry for Danil as he had almost completed the Way of the Warrior only to go out on the last jaw, but he was still in second place behind Hanso. Unfortunately for Hanso, her failure in all of the challenges in the Blasted Mountain has caused Versad to get the lead, as he won a life back at the Boulder Run. When they entered the Last Stand, Versad defeated Hanso and was named the Ultimate Champion. Not just that, he received the Staff of Power. Category:Warriors Category:Ultimate Warriors